


Whispered Something In Your Ear

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 100 Kinks [58]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 100 kinks, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, Daddy Markus, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Little Space, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 23:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: Connor is quiet when he enters Markus’ office. Markus is still on the phone with whatever senator or governor or whoever he was scheduled to talk to today, but Connor’s bored and lonely. Markus nods when he sees who’s at the door, so Connor pads over and climbs into his boyfriend’s lap.





	Whispered Something In Your Ear

**Author's Note:**

> 096\. While One Of Them Is On The Phone  
> Title from Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby by Cigarettes After Sex  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)

Connor is quiet when he enters Markus’ office. Markus is still on the phone with whatever senator or governor or whoever he was scheduled to talk to today, but Connor’s bored and lonely. Markus nods when he sees who’s at the door, so Connor pads over and climbs into his boyfriend’s lap.

He wraps his arms around Markus’ neck, tucking his face into the crook where it meets his shoulder, lets Markus’ smooth voice lull him with politics talk Connor barely understands. Markus’ hands find his hips, thumbs rubbing circles in the space exposed by Connor’s crop top. Eventually, Markus’ thumbs find there way to the top of Connor’s ass, hands sliding into Connor’s shorts so he can squeeze it.

Connor lets out a breathy moan and Markus shushes him before answering a question. Connor keeps his mouth busy by sucking and biting at Markus’ neck. One of Markus’ fingers teases at Connor’s already-wet hole, causing Connor to bite down harder to stop him groaning out loud. Markus grunts softly in the back of his throat, and Connor counts his blessings that he hadn’t been speaking when Connor bit him.

“Be good,” Markus hisses in Connor’s ear.

Connor nuzzles his nose against Markus’ ear. “Okay, Daddy. I’ll be  _ so _ good for you.”

Connor buries his face back in the crook of Markus’ neck, rolling his hips gently as Markus plays with his hole, occasionally slipping a finger in, while he talks to whoever it is on the phone. Markus fingers him slowly, rubbing Connor’s back with his other hand. 

As Markus answers and asks more questions pertaining to… whatever it is, he pulls his hand from Connor’s shorts, using both hands to lift Connor onto his knees and pull his shorts down under his ass. Connor gets the hint, undoing Markus’ fly and pulling out his cock, stroking it a few times in hopes of making Markus moan. All it gets him, however, is a stern look and a tight grip on his wrist.

Markus lines himself up, lowering Connor onto his dick. Connor muffles his moan in Markus’ neck.

“You gotta be quiet for me, baby,” Markus whispers, rocking Connor’s hips back and forth. Connor nods, taking over the motion, careful to stay quiet while Markus continues his conversation. Connor rides him nice and slow, finding his prostate and grinding down there. He unbuttons Markus’ shirt, sliding his hands over Markus’ abs and up to tweak at his nipples. Despite his efforts, Markus fails to stifle his groan. 

“Mr. Manfred? Are you alright?” the woman on the phone asks. Markus coughs as Connor thumbs over his nipples again. 

“Yes, sorry. I’m just feeling a little under the weather.” Markus coughs again to keep up his ruse. “Would you be available to continue this conversation tomorrow, Madam Secretary?”

At the woman’s title, Connor’s eyes widen. He pulls back to look Markus in the eye, panicked. “Madam Secretary?” he mouths, and Markus smirks at him.

“Of course,” the woman answers. They say their goodbyes and Markus hangs up the phone.

“That wasn’t very good of you,” Markus admonishes. Connor gives him an innocent look, wrapping his arms around Markus’ neck. 

“Whaddya mean, Daddy?” Connor asks, tilting his head.

Markus squints. “I mean…” Markus pauses, lifting Connor up off his cock to lay him out on his desk. “You were distracting Daddy on a very important call, baby.” Markus pushes Connor’s legs as close to his head as he can, humming in appreciation at Connor’s flexibility. “I think you need to be punished.”

Connor pouts. “But Daddy-”

“No buts, baby.”

Markus pushes back into Connor, fucking him hard and fast into the desk, scattering papers across the floor. Connor cries out with every thrust, fingers scrabbling for purchase on the wood. Markus presses down harder on Connor’s legs, changing the angle so he’s abusing Connor’s prostate with every movement.

“Daddy, Daddy,” Connor chants, breathless. “Gonna… Gonna come, Daddy, please!”

“No,” Markus says, not stopping.

Connor starts crying, begging for release, but Markus just grabs the base of his cock and squeezes, staving off Connor’s impending orgasm.

“No, no, please let me come,” Connor begs, “please, please, please, Daddy, please!” 

Markus squeezes a little harder, slipping two fingers from his other hand into Connor’s mouth to quiet him. “I told you you would be punished,” Markus says. Connor whines around the fingers, gently sucking on them as they get thrust in and out in time with Markus’ thrusts. Markus moves his hips faster, chasing his own orgasm.

He comes inside Connor with a shout, fingers tightening around Connor’s dick and curling in his mouth. He rests on top of Connor, panting. Quiet tears slip down Connor’s cheeks, his still-hard dick between them. Markus pulls out, leaning back to sit in his office chair, pulling Connor into his lap. He cuddles his boyfriend until the tears stop and his dick goes soft before pulling something out of a desk drawer. 

Markus gently pulls the cage over Connor’s soft cock, locking him in. Connor looks up at him with those puppy-dog eyes, taking his fingers out of his mouth. “Why?” he whines, squirming in Markus’ lap.

“You aren’t coming tonight, baby,” Markus answers. “This’ll come off after I finish my phonecall with the secretary tomorrow.” Markus stands, taking Connor with him and heading for their bedroom.

Connor pouts the whole way there.

**Author's Note:**

> drop a kudos!  
> drop a comment! (negative comments WILL be deleted!)  
> follow me on:  
> [tumblr!](https://spriitepepsii.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter!](https://twitter.com/spriitepepsii)


End file.
